Aaron Stampler
Aaron Stampler, also known as Roy, is the main antagonist of the 1993 novel Primal Fear by and its 1996 film adaptation with the same name. He was portrayed by , who also played Steve Frazelli in The Italian Job, Nova in Alita: Battle Angel, Derek Vinyard in American History X and Eric Byer in The Bourne Legacy. Biography Stampler is a 19-year-old altar boy for Richard Rushman, the popular Archbishop of Chicago. He appears meek and frightened, with a severe stutter, and alludes to having had an unhappy childhood with his abusive father in Crikside, Kentucky. When the Archbishop is brutally murdered, Stampler is found nearby covered in his blood, and is arrested for his murder. Defense attorney Martin Vail takes his case, eager for the publicity. Stampler insists that he is innocent, and that he "lost time" (blacked out) and woke up covered in Rushman's blood. He then says that he often "loses time" when put under great stress. While investigating the case, Vail finds a videotape of Rushman forcing Stampler, his girlfriend Linda and some of his fellow altar boys to have sex with each other. When Vail confronts him, Stampler flies into a rage and literally becomes like another person; his stutter vanishes and he becomes a violent sociopath who calls himself "Roy". When "Roy" tells him that he killed Rushman after "Aaron" begged him to, Vail realizes that Stampler has multiple personality disorder. At first, Vail doesn't want to change Stampler's plea, knowing that insanity is hard to prove. However, during the trial Vail goads "Roy" into coming out; "Roy" then attacks and chokes prosecutor Jane Venable until the bailiff drags him out of the courtroom, forcing the judge to declare a mistrial. Stampler is sentenced to a mental institution rather than prison, and Vail becomes the most famous lawyer in Chicago for helping him beat the murder charge. When Vail tells Stampler about the judge's decision, Stampler thanks him and asks him to make sure that Venable's neck is all right. Vail realizes that Stampler couldn't have known about Venable's injuries if he had "lost time" as he claimed, and confronts him. Stampler then reveals that the multiple personality disorder had been an act, and that he had known exactly what he was doing when he murdered Rushman; he also says that he killed Linda as well. Stunned, Vail states there was no Roy, but Stampler corrects him that it was always Roy, and it was the persona of Aaron that never truly existed. Aaron gleefully brags about having gotten away with murder as a disillusioned and shocked Vail walks away. Trivia *Aaron Stampler was Edward Norton's first appearance in cinema. The role achieved critical acclaim and Norton received his first ever Oscar for Best Supporting Actor. Category:Liars Category:Murderer Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Con Artists Category:Successful Category:Karma Houdini Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Criminals Category:Charismatic Category:Mastermind Category:Homicidal Category:Teenagers Category:Misogynists Category:Inmates Category:Blackmailers Category:Male Category:Trickster Category:Book Villains Category:Snuff Filmer Category:Tragic Category:Vengeful Category:Burglars Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil